


Dreams of Crepes and Crowley

by deputytrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Angst, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputytrash/pseuds/deputytrash
Summary: Aziraphale gets drunk with Crowley, has a loud and obvious dream about him while he is over, and eventually cums in his tights.





	Dreams of Crepes and Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> first smut in years I'm baby. not beta read. hope it's not obvious.

**Paris 1793**

Aziraphale and Crowley had just made their agreed upon stop for crepes (which were quite, extraordinarily delicious) before heading back to England. No sense in going back separately, Crowley had said. Would just be making more horses work harder for no reason. And that's basically animal cruelty, he'd added. Aziraphale had agreed to, despite his initial reluctance and now sat in a small, somewhat cramped carriage as it bounced down the road. Well, it wouldn't have been cramped at all if Crowley didn't feel the need to stretch out his long legs in every direction, but Aziraphale couldn't complain too much. He had saved his life, after all.

The second they'd passed outside the border of France, Aziraphale changed back into his previous clothing with a flick of his wrist. He shifted comfortably at the knowledge that his appearance was back up to his standards. Crowley gave him a once over, not unlike he had given the demon in the Bastille. 

"I thought you said no more frivolous miracles?" the demon teased. 

"Oh, do be quiet," Aziraphale said, shooting him a look, his lips trying and failing to hide the slight crook of smile. "It hardly counts." Crowley just laughed. 

After a period of comfortable silence, Aziraphale was the first to speak up. "Would you like to stop by for a glass of wine when we get back?" He wasn't sure why he asked. He supposed he didn't want to be alone quite yet. Despite the warmth his personality radiated, he kept people at arms length and didn't have a long list of friends to invite over for companionship. Or a list at all, truthfully.

Not that Crowley was a friend, of course.

Crowley agreed nonchalantly on the plan and they spent the rest of the trip in comfortable silence.

Once back, they set right to it. One drink turned into two, which turned into...well, they'd lost count quite a while ago. Crowley was verbally wandering through anecdotes in poorly articulated, nonsequential order as Aziraphale tossed in drunken comments to the conversation when it felt warranted. It was comfortable and familiar. 

At some point during the babbling of the night, Aziraphale must have fallen asleep. He woke up, disoriented, to a world still dark outside and a very red faced demon sitting on the chair across him, adamantly avoiding any and all forms of eye contact. 

The angel rubbed his eyes. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep." Aziraphale laughed, his warm smile lighting up his face. "Oh, I can't remember the last time I've done that." He sat up, ignoring the aches and pains from his not at all well thought out sleeping position. As he shifted, another sensation, though, did catch his attention, in the form of an erection straining painfully against his pants. He froze, his smile fell and his eyebrows furrowed as his dream came back to him all at once and he, too, reddened. 

"You uh...have a good dream?" Crowley quipped, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. It only served to deepen the shade of red on both their faces.

"I suppose I did," he said, clumsily attempting to do the same. The pair sat in uncomfortable silence. 

Crowley took a deep breath before speaking, his voice coming out far breathier than intended. "Angel, you said my name."

Aziraphale's body tensed, anxiety flooding his veins and horror showing plainly on his features. "Oh...I.....oh, dear, I'm so sorry" he stumbled. The two fell quiet again.

Crowley looked up finally, regaining some sense of falsified composure in an attempt to salvage things, keep things from being awkward in the future centuries. "I'm not offended, Angel, of course you'd be tempted by me. I'm a demon, after all. It's what I do." Crowley was giving him an out. An excuse. All he had to do was take it. 

Aziraphale stayed silent, gears turning and synapses firing in his head. Crowley wondered if he'd even heard him. The demon yelled at himself to say something - _anything_. "Anyways, I, um, suppose I ought to be going. Don't want to tempt you any more than I already have and all." His words came out rushed and vaguely panicked. He finished it off with a forced laugh.

As he stood and turned on his heel, Aziraphale stood as well, grabbing his shoulder then pulling back suddenly as if he'd been burned. Crowley momentarily wondered if he had been (what with the whole demon thing) and twisted back, worried. The words "are you okay" were half past his lips when he was frozen by the realization that Aziraphale's eyes were nowhere near his face. The angel's eyes were trained squarely on the quite visible (Crowley now realized) outline of his cock through his loose pants in shock. His eyes flitted back up to the demon's face, expression showing a rather long list of emotions. Crowley swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling just as exposed as the angel had moments ago. He had been relying on the fabric to hide things and that plan had, apparently, failed spectacularly. _Damn this traitorous body_ , he thought (though, he supposed, it already was).

If you asked them which one of them moved first, they'd both have said the other, but, in truth, it had been the both of them in tandem. Their lips met, softly, tentatively at first then in hurried and demanding presses. 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley by his hips into his lap on the couch behind him. The demon followed obediently, straddling him. The angel rested his hands on Crowley's hips, letting his fingers explore under his top to trace over his skin. One of Crowley's hands cupped the back of Aziraphale's head as he moved to mouth at his angel's neck, gently nipping occasionally just to relish his little catches of breath. Aziraphale drew the demon's hair into a tight hold between his fingers and Crowley panted his name hotly against his neck, grinding himself against his soft thighs.

Their tops went first, Crowley's slightly simpler top was off before Aziraphale's elaborately buttoned, multilayered one. Crowley found himself growling in frustration as he fumbled with the buttons, about to miracle the offending fabric from his sight. The angel watched him struggle before laughing, kissing his furrowed brow and pushing aside his hands to do it himself. Crowley huffed as he sat back and watched the angel peel back the final layers, throwing each one haphazardly onto the ground behind him. 

The demon let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding once the pair were both topless, lips meeting again in a gentle kiss before the angel gave one final peck and pulled himself out from under the demon, turning him to a sitting position on the cushioned furniture. Aziraphale worked his way down Crowley's body, small kisses and touches at every inch. He paused at the demon's chest, biting and sucking gently at his nipples, before moving farther and farther down. His fingers hooked into the waistband of the demon's pants, tracing the edge, inching just barely underneath. The angel's display of patience with his teasing had Crowley shivering, lips twitching to hold in pleas. Aziraphale kissed right above the button of his pants and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Crowley groaned. 

"Tell me what you want, love," Aziraphale whispered. 

"You," the demon hissed. 

Aziraphale laughed a soft breath, smiling sweetly and soaking up the love in the simple answer before teasing a reply. "Be more specific, my dear. I want you to tell me what you want me to _do_." Crowley broke eye contact and fumbled with his words before going quiet, chewing on his lips nervously. "Don't be shy, my love." The angel turned his face back down, pressing open mouthed kisses down to where his hip bones met his pants, inching the fabric down with each lick before switching to the other hip.

"Fuck, angel," he let out a frustrated whine before whispering, "Oh God-Sata- _Fuck_." The angel bit his hip and Crowley's words spilled out as if involuntarily. "I want your lips on my cock, angel, please." Aziraphale smiled, genuinely proud of him, as they both worked together to push his pants down below his knees.

The angel continued his slow, adoring work, kissing and licking down each of his partner's thighs before pushing his knees apart and gently trailing his hands, one on the inner of each thigh, towards his cock. 

" _Please_ ," Crowley breathed, bucking his hips. 

"Patience," his angel replied softly, pausing to gently tap his thighs until he relaxed back into the couch.

Aziraphale took a moment to admire the wanton demon in front of him before his hands returned to the job. His warm thumbs rubbed small circles into the flesh of his inner thighs as he placed a single kiss onto the tip of his fully dripping cock. The angel licked the cum off of his lips, glancing towards Crowley with a shy smile. Crowley's eyes shuttered closed as he whined profanities and bit into his hand to stay still. He tensed his twitching thigh muscles and willed every cell in his body not to buck up into the touch lest his angel pause in his advances again. 

Finally, the angels mouth was on him, slowly inching deeper with every dive down. Heat and pleasure and a little bit of relief crashed into Crowley, curling in his gut and flowing through his veins as he relaxed and then tensed anew as the pleasure began to build again, far more intensely. Crowley watched him as his angel built up a rhythm, his mind feeling like a ball of static and pleasure and pure reverence. 

It wasn't long before Crowley was chanting pleas and tapping Aziraphale's cheek in warning as his pleasure climbed to a peak. Crowley's eyebrows knitted, mouth falling open, eyes squeezing closed as his breath caught in a harsh, broken gasp of "Aziraphale" and he came on his angel's lips. It was at _least_ 30 seconds before the feeling started to return to his limbs and he felt he was capable of opening his eyes. 

"Holy shit, angel. _Holy shit_." He leaned forward and pulled Aziraphale up by his arms, pressing his tongue into his mouth. He tasted himself on his angel's tongue and practically came again at the realization that the angel hadn't simply miracled the mess away hit him. He'd fucking _swallowed it_. 

Crowley broke the kiss and stared at him. "Angel, where the hell did you learn that?" 

"I, um," he coughed. "Well, I may have done some...reading over the years."

Crowley's face lit up incredulously as he laughed. "Is that what you call it?"

"Shush," Aziraphale chastised, rolling his eyes before kissing him again.

Crowley laughed and laid in the afterglow, kissing his angel for a few minutes before his hands began to roam.

Crowley's hands ran over the angel's thighs momentarily before grabbing gently at his erection. He was not the confident, patient tease that Aziraphale was (mostly due to the fact that he was never any good at being patient). 

Crowley's hands gently pushed Aziraphale to sit on the couch for his turn. 

Aziraphale looked uncomfortable with the focus now on him. "You know you don't owe me this, right, dear?" 

Crowley was confused. "What makes you think I don't want to? Do _you_ not want to?"

Aziraphale smiled, love in his eyes. "That's not what I mean, love. I just wanted to make certain you were doing this out of your own desires and not a...sense of obligation. Just tell me that you want this" 

"I want you to cum for me, angel," Crowley breathed.

Aziraphale's eyelids fluttered before he licked his lips and returned to his ridiculous teasing. "Make me." 

Crowley stifled an incredulous laugh with a tongue-filled kiss on the angels lips as he explored his body. His long fingers felt down Aziraphale's soft, rounded edges, lovingly squeezing at the cushioned flesh of his hips. Aziraphale deserved to be worshipped, Crowley decided, and, by God and Satan, he would be the one to do it. 

The demon's fingers made their way to pant buttons, the angel assisting him in shimmying down his bottoms. Aziraphale began to pull off the tights, as well, when Crowley's hands stopped him. 

"Leave them on, angel," Crowley murmured. He disappeared the undergarments the angel had layered below the tights, relishing the way aziraphale's cock now pushed prominently against the fabric of the tights. 

Crowley's hand drew the fabric taught around his length, bringing out the details in the shape, as the other ran its fingers gently up and down it. 

He loosened his hold on the tights and Aziraphale's cock twitched as the fabric pushed it back against his soft belly, a growing wet spot gathering visibly at the tip. Crowley's lips pressed against the spot, sucking, relishing the taste, tonguing at him gently as the angel moaned through his fingers. Aziraphale whispered his name softly, reverently, and the demon's lips turned up in a smirk as fireworks of lust and pride burst in his gut. Pride for making this angel - _his_ angel - come undone in such wonderful ways. 

Crowley's expression softened when he glanced up and caught the angel's gently lidded eyes. Aziraphale's lips were relaxed, gently parted as hot wisps of breath were let loose. His eyes filled near to overflowing with love and pure adoration for him. Crowley committed the vision to memory, greedily squirrelling it away for himself for all eternity before kissing the angel again. 

Crowley willed every cell in his body to communicate that same love, that same reverence, to his partner. Demons were not usually the most adept at feeling or showing love. Crowley wasn't sure most were even _capable_ of it, but he had no other name for the feeling pumping through every vein, every artery and every tiny capillary in his body.

Crowley brought his mind back to the angel in front of him, moaning softly into his mouth. He tightened his fingers around Aziraphale's cock and pulled up rhythmically as he greedily breathed in every whisper, every gasp his angel offered him. 

Aziraphale felt his edge creeping up far too soon. His already tense thigh muscles twitched under Crowley's hands. The demon moved to his neck, lavishing it with tongue and teeth, softly murmuring reveries before giving a hard bite. 

Aziraphale's groan reverberated in the room as he fucked his last, desperate thrusts into Crowley's tight fist. The tip of his cock pressed against the tights as he came through the fabric, cum running down the front of them obscenely. The angel lay, panting for a moment before pulling Crowley up to his lips. 

"I love you," Aziraphale breathed and Crowley greedily inhaled the words. 

"You already know I love you too." Crowley whispered. Aziraphale just smiled. 

They both relaxed, feeling their mutual love settling softly into the marrow of their bones, where every new blood cell produced there would assuredly remind their hearts of the other with every beat. 

Their heart slowed into a comfortable rest. "Stay the night?" The angel asked, desperately hoping for a yes, but never daring to push. 

"Of course, angel," Crowley murmured, exhaustion and remaining alcohol slurring his words almost imperceptibly. 

Aziraphale miracled them into his cushioned bed and pulled Crowley to his chest, the angels heartbeat lulling them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and change the ending, lads, but for now I'm kind of eager to just post this bitch
> 
> anyways thanks for reading!!!! also no pressure but comments are my life force so if you don't tell me what you think I will Die.


End file.
